doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Javier Gómez
Argentino |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 (15 años) |lugar_nacimiento = Avellaneda, Buenos Aires |sexo = Masculino |edad = }}thumb|right|230px GrennGoblinMArvelCOmics02.jpg|Norman Osborn / El Duende Verde en los proyectos animados de MARVEL desde el 2012, su personaje más conocido. Don Odión.png|Don Odion en Galaxia Wander, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. S1E16 Toffee 'tell me about it'.png|Toffee en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal , es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Director_skeeves_sclfdm.png|Director Skeeves también en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. BJT-Kord.png|Kord en Bajoterra. Luther Hargreeves (TUA).jpg|Luther Hargreeves en The Umbrella Academy. Archivo:1000_ways_to_die_tv_series-321552759-large.jpg|Narrador de 1000 maneras de morir (doblaje argentino). B36F8B21-FFC8-47B1-A799-1382D93378EF.png|Bill Green en Los vecinos Green. Impractical_jokers-3245.png|Sal Vulcano en Impractical Jokers. Harry_crane.jpg|Harold "Harry" Crane en Mad Men. ADS-Heimdall.png|Heimdall en Los Vengadores Unidos. Aventuras MH Drácula.png|Conde Drácula en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. Mirror.png|Sidney Glass / Espejo Mágico / Genio de Agrabah en Once Upon a Time. Octonaked.jpg|Octo (2da Voz) en Animales en calzones. Season six abraham ford.png|Abraham Ford (Temps. 4 - 7) en The Walking Dead. JDM7JohnKramer.png|John Kramer / Jigsaw en Saw 3D. DARKNoah.jpg|Noah en Dark. Martinvangerdragontatoo.jpg|Martin Vanger en La chica del dragón tatuado. J-Jones 2.jpg|Nate Parker en El Desvió. Riddick..jpg|Richard B. Riddick (Vin Diesel) en la segunda versión de Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad. Character_large_332X363_s2_stockley.jpg|Sr. Stockley en The Troop. ZoltanGrundy.png|Zoltan Grundy (Dominic Burguess) en Programa de talentos. Halvorson.jpg|Ben Halvorson (Guy Pearce) en The Innocents. Los cazafantasmas - Peter Venkman.png|Peter Venkman en el redoblaje de Los cazafantasmas. Javier Gómez-0.jpg|Henry Bennett (Ewan McGregor) en Lo imposible. Jimmy Starr.png|Jimmy Starr en Austin y Ally. 20141101143007.jpg|Cantonio en Yo-Kai Watch. 0735604e5df109ea3746a6d1a33b9c3fd611ff21 hq.jpg|Cantonio (versión humana) también en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329540.jpg|Nihablar también en Yo-Kai Watch. GFUVDM-T02E14-OjosBlancos.png|Ojos Blancos en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Juez gato.png|Juez Cara de gatito Miau Miau Shwartstein también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (epi. 39). 130px-167,474,0,271-Cole Freeman..jpg|Cole Freeman en Beyond: Two Souls. Beyond-Walter.png|Walter también en Beyond: Two Souls. Orkos - God of War Ascension.png|Orkos en God of War: Ascension. Hades God of Wars.png|Hades también en God of War: Ascension. Tony_Stark_Iron_Man_VR.png|Iron Man (personaje) en Marvel’s Iron Man VR Death_Eater.png|Grinkon (Fase 1) en Penn Zero: Casi héroe. Maxresdefault-1529083272.jpg|Grinkon (Fase 3) también en Penn Zero: Casi héroe. WYX-Bishop.png|Lucas Bishop en Wolverine y los X-Men. Bartlow - ToztX.jpg|Bartlow en Tales Of Zestiria: The Cross. Dr. delcavoli.jpg|Dr. Delcavoli (2º Voz) también en Breaking Bad. Michael-boatman.jpg|Charlie Phillips en Mamá instantánea. Inspector_Geordie_Keating.jpg|Inspector Geordie Keating en Grantchester. BillGates.jpg|Bill Gates en Red social. 0210210456.png|Velador en fábrica en el redoblaje de Jumanji. Manos que ayudan de Laberinto.jpg|Manos que ayudan en el redoblaje de 2009 de Laberinto. 546045312.png|Lambert Kendal también en The Walking Dead. 60425461.png|Otis también en The Walking Dead. TYLCM-Título.png|Presentación de Trueno y la casa mágica. TYLCM-HospitalGeneralBoston.png|Las placas también en Trueno y la casa mágica. 20videos.jpg|Narrador de Los 20 videos más divertidos. Bigstock-LOS-ANGELES-AUG-Dolph-Lundgren.jpg|Se havuelto la voz recurrente de Dolph Lundgren. Javier Gómez (nacido el 18 de agosto de 1976) es un actor de doblaje y locutor argentino. Conocido por ser la voz del narrador de 1000 Maneras de Morir, Bill Green en Los vecinos Green, Toffee en la serie animada Star vs. las fuerzas del mal, Don Odion en Galaxia Wander, Abraham Ford en The Walking Dead, Luther (Tom Hopper) en The Umbrella Academy, David Mailer (Patrick Gilmore) en Travelers y por ser la voz actual de Norman Osborn / El Duende Verde en las series animadas. Se dedica a ser actor de doblaje desde 2004. Filmografía thumb|right|237 px|Muestra de su voz 'Series animadas' Kevin Michael Richardson *Guardianes de la galaxia - Heimdall *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Ojos Blancos / Minotauro / Voces adicionales *Bajo el Mar - William Nekton Otros *Los vecinos Green - Bill Green (Bob Joles) (2018-) *Polly Pocket (2018) - Papá Pocket (Ian Hanlin) (2018) *Spider-Man de Marvel - Norman Osborn (Josh Keaton) (2017-) *Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos (2017-) - Drácula (Michael Sorich) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017/18) - Rufus / Voces adicionales *The Deep (2016/17) - Will Nekton (Michael Dobson) *Goldie y Osito (2015/17) - Baley (David Lodge) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal (2015-) - Director Skeeves (Jeff Bennett) / Toffee / Voces adicionales *Unas muy largas vacaciones (2015) - Von Krieger (Jochen Haegele) *Penn Zero: Casi héroe (2014/17) - Grinkon / Voces adicionales *El ganador del partido - Gowaldi *Animales en calzones (2012/13) - Octo (Howard Jerome) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Hombretauro (ep.3), Locutor de La noche de películas baratas de Gravity Falls (ep. 22), Juez Cara de gatito Miau Miau Shwartstein (ep. 39) *Ella, La Elefanta (2014) - Alcalde Blue * Galaxia Wander (2013/16) - Don Odión *Henry Monstruito (2013) - Capitán Hollander *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Heimdall *Los Vengadores Unidos - Heimdall * Princesita Sofía (2013) - Voces adicionales *Bajoterra (2012/16) - Kord (Andrew Francis) *Ultimate Spider-Man - Norman Osborn/Duende Verde (Steven Weber) *Iggy Arbuckle - Macho Chancho (2007) *Motorcity (2012) - Tooley (Jim Breuer) *Pecezuelos (2012) - Pez Vartan (Vartan Nazarian) *Doctora Juguetes - Lenny / Ricardo Carreras / Voces adicionales *Hamburguesas Bob - Oficial Julia (Jerry Minor) (epis. 8) / Voces adicionales (temps. 1-5) (2011) *Allen Gregory (2011) - Jeremy (Nat Faxon) *Sit Down Shut Up (2010) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *Liga de súper malvados (2010) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *El pequeño Amadeus (2008) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *Wolverine y los X-Men (2008) - Bishop (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Ser Ian (2008) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos , junto a otros actores, en la convención "TWD XP" que se realizara en Bs.As.]]El show de Mr. Hell (2008) - Títulos y Voces Adicionales *Joe Cartoon (2008) - Super Flies *Jack, el empleado desempleado (2006/07) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Voces adicionales 'Series de TV - Streaming' *The Spanish Princess (2019) - Enrique VII (Elliot Cowan) *Chambers (2019) - Ben Lefevre (Tony Goldwyn) *Into the Dark (2019) - Hombre/John Deakins (Matt Lauria) T.Ep5 En Caída / Chester (Hayes MacArthur) T1.Ep7 Broma Siniestra. / Narrador T1.Ep10 La frontera *The Umbrella Academy (2019) - Luther Hargreeves (Tom Hopper) *Deadly Class (2019) - Jürgen Denke (Henry Rollins) *Impuros (2018) - Comandante Neves (César Troncoso) *Krypton (2018) - Daron (Elliot Cowan) *Calle Augusta (2018) - Raul (Milhem Cortaz) *The Innocents (2018) - Halvorson (Guy Pearce) *Chicas buenas (2018/19) - Dean Boland (Matthew Lillard) *Britannia (2017/19) - Lucius (Hugo Speer) *Dark (2017) - Noah (Mark Waschke) *Damnation (2017) - Sheriff Don Berryman (Christopher Heyerdahl) *The Mist (2017) - Sheriff Connor Heist (Darren Pettie) *Suburra (2017/18) - Amadeo Cinaglia (Filippo Nigro) *BonusFamiljen (2017/18) - Henrik (Niklas Engdahl) *Greenhouse Academy (2017) - Louis (Parker Stevenson) *Taboo (2017) - James Delaney (Tom Hardy) *Fauda (2016/18) - Capitán Gabi Eyov (Itzik Cohen) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) (2013/16) - Alex (Mickey Leon) *46 Yok Olan (2016) - Murat (Erdal Besikçioglu) *Travelers (2016/17/18) - David (Patrick Gilmore) *El desvío (2016/17/18/19) - Nate (Jason James) *Marseille (2016) - Voces adicionales *River (2016) - John River *Da Vinci's Demons (2015/16) - Papa Sixto IV (James Faulkner) *Bandera falsa (2015) - Ben "Benny" Rephael (Ishai Gólan) *Wayward Pines (2015/16) - Sheriff Pope (Terrence Howard) *Los bibliotecarios (2014-17) - Jake Stone (Christian Kane) * Grantchester (2014-16) - Inspector Geordie Keating (Robson Green) * Un papá en apuros (2014) - Director Templeman (Thomas F. Wilson) * Rookie Blue: Policías novatos (2012-/16) - Oliver Shaw (Matt Gordon) * Mamá instantánea (2013-16) - Charlie Phillips (Michael Boatman) * Crash & Bernstein (2013) - Voces adicionales * The Bridge (2013) - Voces Adicionales / Marco Ruiz (Demian Bichir - 2° Temporada) * Austin & Ally (2012/13) - Jimmy Starr (RichardRichard WhitenWhiten) *Madre e hija (2012) - El floristería (Julien Lapato) *Ben and Kate (2012) - Will (Geoff Stults) *Hit & Miss (2012) - Eddie (PeterPeter WightWight) *Saving Hope (2012) - Charlie Harris (Michael Shanks) *Programa de talentos (2013/14) - Zoltan Grundy (DominicDominic BurgessBurgess) *The Client List (2012/13) - Kyle Parks (BrianBrian HallisayHallisay) *Once Upon a Time (2012-14) - Sidney Glass / Espejo Mágico (Giancarlo Esposito) *Supah Ninjas - Jaque Mate (2011/12) *Las Aventuras de Merlín (2008/12) - Aredian (Charles Dance) / Lord Agravaine (Nathaniel Parker) *Bag of Bones (2011) - Bill Dean (Peter MacNeill) *Clavel (2011/2012) - Zensaku Ohara (Kaoru Kobayashi) *Drop Dead Diva (2011/2012) - Paul Saginaw (Marcus Lyle Brown) / Títulos e insertos *The Killing (2010/11) - Stephen Holder (Joel Kinnaman) *Justified (2010-13) - Wynn Duffy (Jere Burns) / Gary Hawkins (William Ragsdale) / Voces adicionales *Hawthorne (2011) - Garland Bryce (Chi McBride) *Necessary Roughness (2011) - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales (2011) - Detective Stan Moyer (Lenny Venito) (epis. 5) (2011) *The Big C (2010) - Sean Tolkey (John Benjamin Hickey) / Voces adicionales *The Troop (2010-12) - Mr. Stockley (John Marshall Jones) *The Walking Dead (2011) - Otis (Pruitt Taylor Vince) / Abraham Ford (Michael Cudlitz) *Flor blanca, pétalo carmesí (2011) - Dr. Curlew (Richard E. Grant) * The Unusuals (2010) - Detective Leo Banks *Breaking Bad (2009/10) - Dr.Delcavoli (David House) / Steven Gomez (Steven Michael Quezada) *The Take (2009) - Ozzy (Brian Cox) *Mental (2009) - Dr.Carl Belle (Derek Webster) *The Listener (2009) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Crash (2008) - Mr.Choi (Greg Joung Paik) *True Jackson (2008) - Stephen Hibbert *No sabía que estaba embarazada (2008-2012) - Títulos / Insertos / Doctor / Voces adicionales *Primeval (2007/11) - Philip Burton - (Alexander Siddig) *Mad Men (2007/10) - Harold "Harry" Crane (Rich Sommer) *Los Tudors (2007/09) - Mendoza (Declan Conlon) / Embajador Obispo Chapuys (Anthony Brophy) *Los mejores Guinness World Records (2006/) - Voces adicionales *Ugly Betty (1° Temporada) (2006) - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta - Dr. Felix (Owen Black) (2005) (ep. 34) *Desafío x 2: Brasil - Edmilson Leite *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Burl Barer / Voces adicionales *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Adolescentes rebeldes - Voces adicionales *Black Mirror **Hansen (Demetri Goritsas) Temp. 3 Episodio #1 **Esposo de Mia (Temp. 4 Episodio #3) ** Voces adicionales *Sexo y sensibilidad Reality show y Documentales *Ace of Cakes - George Lucas, (personaje episódico) *Top Gear America - Presentador (William Fichtner) (2017) *Ciudades perdidas con Albert Lin - Albert Lin (Nat Geo) *Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Serdar Başbuğ *Tesoros Perdidos de los Mayas - Albert Lin (Nat Geo) *Roma: Imperio de Sangre - Narrador (Sean Bean) *Los 20 vídeos más divertidos - Narrador (TruTV) *Sobreviví - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Todo lo que debes saber (2006) - Narrador (Matt Liston) *The Biggest Loser - Narrador *La máquina humana - Narrador *Los '80s - Narrador - Latinoamérica (Nat Geo) *Restauradores - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de virus - Voces adicionales *Norteamérica Salvaje - Casey Anderson / Narrador (Nat Geo) *Emergencias Médicas - Kevin Fong / Narrador (Nat Geo) *Distrito animal - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Joyas sobre ruedas - Voces adicionales (Discovery Channel) *Buscando autos clásicos (2008-) - Insertos *Dra. G - Médica Forense: Narrador (Infinito) *¡No te lo pongas! - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Fieras de Ingeniería - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Sala de Emergencias: Historias Inéditas - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Desafío Aventura - Narrador (Infinito) *Hogares Ecológicos - Narrador (Emmanuel Belliveau) *1000 maneras de morir - Narrador (Infinito/TruTV) *Infieles (Cheaters) - Tommy Habeeb (2ª voz), Narrador (2ª voz) *Operación rescate - Primo de Luis *Reliquias del más allá - Steve Santine *Los remolcadores de South Beach - Dave Kosgrove *Costas de Australia - Neil Oliver *De Rocky a Creed: La leyenda continúa - Ivan Drago/el mismo (Dolph Lundgren) *Los vídeos más tontos del mundo - Gary Busey / Billy Kimball / Jimmy McMillan (algunos eps.) / Voces adicionales *Impractical Jokers - Salvatore "Sal" Vulcano 'Telefilms' *En lo bueno y en lo malo (2015) - Cliff (Patrick Keating) *Asesinato en un pueblo pequeño (2013) - Andrew Martin (Chris Gartin) *Destruction Las Vegas (2013) - Sal Rowinski (Barry Bostwick) *Finding Mrs. Claus (2012) - Kris Claus / Santa Claus (Will Sasso) *2 días en Nueva York (2012) - Manu (Alexandre Nahon) *Cyberbully (2011) - Dr. Rilke (Marcel Jeannin) *El caso de Calvin Willis (2010) - Leroy Matthews (Omar J. Dorsey) 'Películas' Dolph Lundgren *Cerdos de guerra (2015) - Capitán Hans Picault *Riot (2015) - William *Lago Tiburón (2015) - Clint Gray *La leyenda de la tumba del dragón (2013) - Harker *Emboscada (2013) - Maxwell *El castigador (1989) - Frank Castle / El Castigador Ray Stevenson: *El transportador recargado (2015) - Frank Senior (versión Gussi) *Caza al presidente (2014) - Morris (versión argentina) *El libro de los secretos (2010) - Redridge (versión Sony) *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Porthos (versión argentina) Jason Sudeikis *De-mentes maestras (2016) - Mike *Race (2016) - Larry Snyder *Sleeping With Other People (2015) - Jake *A Good Old Fashioned Orgy (2011) - Eric Dermot Mulroney *I Still See You (2018) - August Bittner *Ten cuidado con lo que deseas (2015) - Elliot Harper *Lazos perversos (2012) - Richard Stoker *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo (2013) - Mike Markkula *August: Osage County (2013) - Steve Huberbrecht J.K. Simmons: *Primera guía para moribundos (2010) - Tío Pal *The Vicious Kind (2009) - Donald Sinclaire *A la primera nevada (2006) - Vacaro Mark Strong: *Señorita Sloane - Rodolfo Schmidt (2016) *The Guard (2011) - Clive Cornell *Camino a la libertad (2010) - Khabarov *Lluvia en los zapatos (1998) - Dave Summers Harrison Ford: * Los indestructibles 3 (2014) - Drummer * Paranoia (2013) - Jock Goddard (versión argentina) Idris Elba * Atentado en París (2016) - Briar * The Gunman: El objetivo (2015) - Agente Dupont Barnes Michael Fassbender * Macbeth (2015) - Macbeth * Frank (2014) - Frank Gerard Butler *Jugando por amor (2012) - George *Coriolanus (2011) - Tulio Aufidius Martin Donovan *La enfermera (2012) - Dr. Larry Cook *Boss (2011-2012) - Ezra Stone Harold Perrineau * Sexy Evil Genius (2013) - Marvin * Transito (2012) - Losada Tobin Bell * Quien lo encuentra se lo queda (2014) - Dr. Freeman * El juego del miedo VII (2010) - Jigsaw/John Sam Elliott *The Company You Keep (2012) - Mac McLeod *El Big Bang (2011) - Simon Kestral Stellan Skarsgård *La chica del dragón tatuado (2011) - Martin Vanger *Frankie y Alice (2010) - Oz Willem Dafoe *Odd Thomas: Cazador de fantasmas (2013) - Jefe Wyatt Porter (versión argentina) *John Wick (2014) - Marcus (versión argentina) [[Common|'Common']] * The Kitchen (2019) - Gary Silvers * Megan Leavey (2017) - Gunny Martin * LUV (2012) - Vincent Dylan Baker ' *Daños (2011) - Jerry Boorman *Capacidad disminuida (2008) - Mad Dog McClure 'Stephen Lang: *Officer Down - (2013) - Jake LaRussa *Hombres de mentes (2009) - Dean Hopgood Bill Paxton *Shanghai Calling - Donald (2012) *Haywire - John Kane (2011) versión argentina Chris O'Dowd * La increíble Jessica James (2017) - Boone * The Program (2015) - Walsh Tim Roth * Mentiras mortales (2012) - Michael Bryer * Luce (2019) - Peter Edgar Kevin Durand *Take Point (2018) - Markus *Cosmópolis (2012) - Trevol Michael Caine * A Shock to the System (1990) - Graham Marshall * Atacan las Águilas (1976) - Oberst Kurt Steiner Otros: *Dark waters - Larry Winter (Kevin Crowley) (2019) *El mafioso, el policia, el demonio - Abogado defensor / Gráficas (2019) *Playmobil: La película - Del (Jim Gaffigan) (2019) *Glaciar sangriento - Janek (Gerhard Liebmann) (2013) doblaje 2019 *Chappaquiddick - Ted (Jason Clarke) (2018) *Deadsight - Gator (Ry Barrett) (2018) *Heat - Nick Escalante (Burt Reynolds) (1986) *Heretiks (El convento) - Gráficas (2018) *Capsized: Blood in the Water - John Lippoth (Josh Duhamel) *Mr. Pip - Mr. Watts (Hugh Laurie) (2012) *Kardec: El libro de los espíritus - Voces adicionales (2019) *The Archer - Bob (Bill Sage) (2017) *Scanners - Darryl Revok (Michael Ironside) (1981) *Cut Bank - Big Stan (Billy Bob Thornton) (2014) *Nadando por un sueño - Bertrand (Mathieu Amalric) (2019) *Guerrera de sangre - Gráficas / Voces adicionales (2016) doblaje 2019 *El pasajero - Michael MacCauley (Liam Neeson) (2018) *El último hombre (2018) - Gomez (Rafael Spregelburd) (2018) *Blackwood - Profesor Farley (Pip Torrens) (2018) *El Cuarto Ángel (2001) (Doblaje 2017) - Jack Elgin (Jeremy Irons) *The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Sandy Schklair (Seth Rogen) (2017) *Realityhigh - Principal Dixon (John Michael Higgins) (2017) *Pet - Detective Meara (Sean Blakemore) (2016) versión argentina *The Little Death - Paul (Josh Lawson) (2014) *Un hombre a la altura (2016) - Alexandre (Jean Dujardin) *Caza al terrorista (2014) - Abdi Abikarim (Arsha Aghdasi) (2014) *Guardianes (2017) - General Nikolay Dolgov (Vyacheslav Razbegaev) *Casa Vampiro (2014) - Vladislav (Jemaine Clement) *Más grande que el cielo - Peter Rooker / Cyrano (Marcus Thomas) (2005)/Redoblaje 2016 *Imperial Dreams (2014) - Tio Shrimp (Glenn Plummer) *Altamira (2016) - Vilanova (Nicholas Farrell) *Dioses de Egipto (2016) - Horus (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) (2ª versión) *Café Society (2016) - Ben Dorfman (Corey Stoll) *Capitán Fantástico (2016) - Ben (Viggo Mortensen) *Valley of Knights: Mira's Magical Christmas (2015) - Anton / Roy (Bjarte Tjøstheim) *Lapso de tiempo (2014) - Ivan (Jason Spisak) *Bandolero - Sheriff July Johnson (George Kennedy) (1968)(Redoblaje argentino 2016) *Tallulah (2016) - Steven (John Benjamin Hickey) *Cell (2016) - Tom McCourt (Samuel L. Jackson) *Grandes esperanzas (2012) - Magwitch (Ralph Fiennes) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Venkman (Bill Murray) Redoblaje argentino 2016 *Las cartas (2015) - Benjamin Praggh (Rutger Hauer) *Ha vuelto (Er ist wieder da) (2015) - Hitler (Oliver Masucci) *La juventud (2015) - Julian (Ed Stoppard) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo (2015) - Vaughn (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) Versión cine y Fox *Suburra: Sangre sobre Roma (2015) - Filippo Malgradi (Pierfrancesco Favino) *El jinete negro: Camino del Apocalipsis (2014) - Drake (James Denton) *La semana más larga (2014) - Barry el terapeuta(Tony Roberts) / Gráficas *Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto (2014) - Hajime Saitou *Samurai X: La leyenda termina (2014) - Hajime Saitou *Mi papá y el fútbol (2014) - Cal Jefferson (Jason Giuliano) *Supremacía robot (2014) - Wayne (Tammer Hassan) *The Water Diviner (2014) - Connor (Russell Crowe) *Hector en busca de la felicidad (2014) - Héctor (Simon Pegg) * Hellion (2014) - Hollis (Aaron Paul) *Monos asesinos (2014) - Rudy (Christopher Matthew Cook) *Ella (2013) - Alan Watts (Brian Cox) *Historia policíaca (2013) - Tao Zi (Fu Hai) *Bless Me, Ultima (2013) - Antonio (voz) (Alfred Molina) *Pawn Shop Chronicles (2013) - Richard (Matt Dillon) *Angélique (2013) - Joffrey de Peyrac (Gérard Lanvin) *Bajo cero (2013) - Jack Halcombe (Nicolas Cage) versión TV *The Trials of Cate McCall (2013) - Juez (James Cromwell) *Wild - Paul (Thomas Sadoski) *Riddick (2013) - Riddick (Vin Diesel) *Cloud 9 - Voces Adicionales *Dom Hemingway (2013) - Dom Hemingway (Jude Law) *Yo, Frankenstein (2013) - Adam (Aaron Eckhart) *Machete Kills (2013) - Voz (Mel Gibson) *Romeo y Julieta (2013) - Fray Lorenzo (Paul Giamatti) *Quién mató a Lincoln (2013) - Él mismo - Narrador (Tom Hanks) *El último concierto (2013) - Robert (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Ella hizo que lo hicieran (2013) - Sean (Steve Bacic) *The East (2013) - Robert McCabe (Wilbur Fitzgerald) *Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) - Gavin Miller (David Born) *Mi novio es un zombie (2013) - Insertos *Mad Buddies (2012) - Presidente del estado (Albert Maphosho) *Hirokin: el último samurái (2012) - Moss (Angus Macfadyen) *Outpost 2 : Black Sun (2012)- Marius (Clive Russell) *Adopción de terror (2012) - Oficial Groves (Bryan Okes) *La bala del asesino (2012) - Embajador Ashdown (Donald Sutherland) *Hirokin: el último samurái (2012) - Voces adicionales *Lola contra el mundo (2012) - Título y Ambientes (doblaje LAPTV) *Mentiras mortales (2012) - Michael Bryer (Tim Roth) *El niño y el fugitivo (2012) - Tom Blankenship (Sam Shepard) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Insertos / Voces adicionales (2012) *Shanghai Calling (2012) - Donald (Bill Paxton) *Escala (2012) - Voces adicionales *Lo imposible (2012) - Henry (Ewan McGregor) / Insertos y Narración *El campo de Abel (2012) - Pastor Daniels (Trent Moore) *Ojos de dragón (2012) - Mister V (Peter Weller) *La asesina de ojos azules (2012) - Steven *Blind Man (2012) - Lassalle - (Jacques Gamblin) *Filly Brown (2012) - José Tonorio (Lou Diamond Phillips) *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso (2012) - Insertos y Voces adicionales *En busca de un sueño (2012) - Insertos *La venganza de Wyatt Earp (2012) - Ed (Wes Brown) *The Baytown Outlaws (2012) - Carlos (Billy Bob Thornton) *Seis sesiones de sexo (2012) - Josh (Adam Arkin) *Silent Night (2012) - Reverendo Madeley (Curtis Moore) *Ruby Sparks (2012) - Mort (Antonio Banderas) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) - Ramsey (Dennis Quaid) *Lawless (2012) - Charlie Rakes (Guy Pearce) *Celeste & Jesse Forever (2012) - Max (Rich Sommer) *Gretel y el cazador de brujas (2012) - Voces adicionales *Leprechaun 6: De vuelta al vecindario (2003) - Insertos | Doblaje de 2011 *Leprechaun 5: El duende en el vecindario (2000) - Jackie Dee (Dan Martin) / Insertos | Doblaje de 2011 *Jumanji (1995) - Velador en fábrica (Lloyd Berry) Redoblaje de 2011 *Zona de impacto (1993) - Fiscal de Distrito Frank Morris (Andre Braugher)Redoblaje de 2011 *Era de Héroes - (2011) Ian Fleming (James D'Arcy) *The Son of No One (2011) - Títulos y Placas(Gráficas) *Las 12 citas de Navidad (2011) - Miles Dufine (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) *Juego de asesinos (2011) - Culley (Kevin Chapman) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar (2011) - Capitán Bertrand Barthélémy (Pascal Elbé) *Francotirador: Recargado (2011) - Insertos *Fenómeno siniestro (2011) - Morgan Turner (Shawn Macdonald) *Desde el sótano (2011) - Voces adicionales *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella (2011) - Gary *La mujer de la quinta (2011) - Insertos *La colina del diablo (2011) - Coronel Klaus Meyer (Matthew Sunderland) *En la oscuridad (2011) (Beneath the Darkness) - Sgto. Nickerson (Brett Cullen) *Mi enemigo interno (2011) - Carl Tarses (Dash Mihok) *Inmortales (2011) - Hyperion (Mickey Rourke) *Mi enemigo interno (2011) - Carl Tarses (Dash Mihok) *La última noche de la humanidad (2011) - Soldado *El especialista (2011) - Dean (Tony Goldwyn) *Era de Héroes (2011) - Ian Fleming (James D'Arcy) *Persecución mortal (2011) - Insertos y voces adicionales *Cuarentena 2: Terminal (2011) - Henry (Josh Cooke) *Atormentado (2011) - Voces Adicionales *El último hombre - Jeremy Davis (Mekhi Phifer) *Una boda complicada (2011) - Willie Earl - (Mike Epps) *The Day (2011) - Rick (Dominic Monaghan) *S.W.A.T.: Unidad especial 2 (2011) - Danny Stockton (Matt Bushell) *J. Edgar (2011) - Charles Lindbergh (Josh Lucas) *La Lista de la Muerte (2011) - Allan Campbell (Cole Hauser) *The Guard - Doctor Oleyuwo (Walter Ojo) (2010) *Noches de encanto (2010) - Insertos *El destino del guerrero (2010) - El Coronel (Danny Huston) *Juego a muerte (2010) - Clarence (Ernie Hudson) *Fair Game (2010) - Bill Johnson (Noah Emmerich) *Max Schmeling (2010) - Max Schmeling (Henry Maske) *Venganza letal (2010) - El Predicador (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) *Die (2010) - Mark (Elias Koteas) *La red sexual - James (Terry Crews) (2009) versión argentina *The Killing Room (2009) - Crawford Haines (Timothy Hutton) *Oranges and Sunshine (2010) - Len (David Wenham) *Operation Endgame (2010) - Hermit (Ermitaño) (Zach Galifianakis) *30 minutos o menos (2010) - El Mayor (Fred Ward) *Ticking Clock (2010) – Keene (Neal McDonough) *Made in Dagenham (2010) - Peter Hopkins (Rupert Graves) *Red social (2010) – Bill Gates/Voces adicionales *Machete (2010) – Sniper (Shea Whigham) *Streetdance (2010) - Mr Harding (Patrick Baladi) *El escuadrón del crimen (2010) – Ghost (T.I.) *Decisiones extremas (2010) - Cal Dunning (Derek Webster) *El caza recompensas (2010) - Bobby (Dorian Missick) *Griff: el invisible (2010) - Benson (Marshall Napier) *El libro de los secretos (2010) – Redridge (Ray Stevenson) *The Extra Man (2010) - Narrador (Graeme Malcolm) *Su primera vez (2010) - Papá de Zack (Bernard Hocke) y voces adicionales *Legión de Ángeles (2010) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Las seis esposas de papá (2009) - Goodenough (Edward Herrmann) *A Perfect Getaway (2009) - Teniente de policía(Holt McCallany)/Padrino 2/ Gráficas (Versión Sony) *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe (2009) - Voces adicionales *Paper Man (2009) - Richard Dunn (Jeff Daniels) *Un crimen nada perfecto (2009) - Roger Barlow (Christopher Walken) *Sangre, simplemente sangre (2009) - Zhang (Honglei Sun) *Hurricane Season (2009) - Frank Landon (Michael Gaston) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía (2009) - Harry (Nathaniel Parker) *Arthur y la Venganza de Maltazard (2009) – Maltazard (Lou Reed) *Winter of Frozen Dreams (2009) - Detective Lulling (Keith Carradine) *Micmacs à tire-larigot (2009) - Humphrey Bogart / Voces adicionales *Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *The Young Victoria (2009) - Baron Stockmar (Jesper Christensen) *Un prophète (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Armas de campaña - Paul Turner (Rob Lowe) (2012) *This Is It (2009) – Narrador / Voces adicionales *Crank 2: Alto Volataje (2009) - Periodista / Voces adicionales *Nine: Una vida de pasión (2009) - Voces adicionales *Asalto al camión blindado (2009) - Voces adicionales *El quinto infierno 2 (2009) - Voces adicionales *Veronika decide morir (2009) - Insertos *Vigilancia (2008) - Steven (Hugh Dillon) *El gran Buck Howard (2008) - Buck Howard (John Malkovich) *The Hurt Locker (2008) - Coronel Cambridge (Christian Camargo) (Versión Summit) *The Understudy (2008) - Ian (Richard Kind) *Tyson (documental) (2008) – Voces adicionales *Cuarentena (2008) – Doctor *El ascenso (2008) - Dr. Timms (Bobby Cannavale) *Vivir al límite (2008) - John Cambridge (Christian Camargo) *El hombre de la silla (2007) - Taylor Moss (Robert Wagner) *Tres días de viaje a Las Vegas (2007) – The Flow (Coolio) *Hasta la muerte (2007) - Mac Baylor (Gary Beadle) *Bone Dry (2007) - Jimmy (Lance Henriksen) *Fifty Pills (2006) – Rector (John Marshall Jones) *Noches Mágicas de Radio (2006) – Verdugo (Tommy Lee Jones) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco (2006) - Insertos *El empleado del mes (2006) - Zack (Dane Cook) *Túnel al infierno (2005) - Insertos *Danny the Dog (2005) - Bart (Bob Hoskins) *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) (doblaje 2009) - Rick Cabot (Brendan Fraser) *Contraataque (Invicto) (2002) - Monroe Hutchen (Wesley Snipes) *Boat Trip (2002) - Lloyd Faversham (Roger Moore) *Manolito Gafotas (1999) - Voces adicionales *Spawn (1997) - Spawn/Al Simmons (Michael Jai White) *El quinto elemento (1997) - Voces adicionales (Redoblaje argentino) *Joyride (1997) - Harold (Adam West) *La llegada (1996) - Phil Gordian (Ron Silver) (1996) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Men at Work (1990) - Louis Fedders (Keith David) *Street Fighter (1994) (Doblaje 2008) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Laberinto (1986) (doblaje 2009) – Ludo (Ron Mueck) *Karate Kid II (1986) (doblaje 2010) – Voces adicionales *Silverado (1985) (doblaje 2009) – Hobart (Brion James) *Bajo fuego(1983) (doblaje 2009) - Oates (Ed Harris) *Taxi Driver (1976) - Oficial del personal (Joe Spinell) *The Killer Elite (1975) - George Hansen (Robert Duvall) *30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales *Video Games: The Movie - David Crane, David Perry, Voces adicionales 'Películas animadas' Andrew Francis *Bajoterra: La hora del babosa-fu - Kord Zane *Bajoterra: El regreso de las elementales - Kord Zane *Bajoterra: Maldad del más allá - Kord Zane Otros *Barbie y los delfines mágicos - Hugo (Paul Dobson) (2017) *Ratchet & Clank - Capitán Qwirtz (Jim Ward) (2016) versión argentina *Fish 'n Chips La Película: Mejores enemigos para siempre - Torpedo (Dan Petronijevic) (2013) *Justin, el caballero valiente (2013) - Heraclio *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas (2013) - Voces adicionales *Monster High: Electrizadas (2017) - Drácula (Michael Sorich) *Uuups! El Arca nos dejó (2015) - León (trailer) *Trueno y la casa mágica (2013) - Presentación y placas *Dead Space: Downfall (2012) - Voces adicionales *Planeta Hulk - Tony Stark / Iron Man (Marc Worden) (2010) Películas de anime * Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - Steve (Hiroki Yasumoto) * Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro - The Punisher * Starship Troopers: Invasión (2012) - General Johnny Rico * El primer escuadrón - Barón Von Wolff * El castillo de Cagliostro - Títulos y placas 'Doramas Coreanos' *Bella solitaria (2013) - Oh Jin Rak (Kim Ji Hoon) *El principe de la pasta (2013) - Zhang Lin (Gao Shu Guang) *Melodía del destino (2012) - Choi Seung Jae (Jang Hyun Sung) *Syndrome (2012) - Park Sun Woo - (Uhm Hyo Sup) Doramas Taiwaneses * Una Buena Esposa (2013) - Vincent (Christopher Lee) Cortos animados * Dos huevos más - Jefe Panfloo Telenovelas y series turcas * El ascenso de un imperio: Otomano - Emperador Constantino XI (Tommaso Basili) (2020) * No sueltes mi mano - Mesut Akgün (Ertuğrul Postoğlu) (2018-2019) * Suleimán - Luis II / León, el pintor (Seçkin Özdemir) * Lobo (2018) - Kemal (Murat Arkin) * Masum - Voces Adicionales (2017) Telenovelas filipinas * Cautiva - Anthon (ex-novio de Odessa) / Policía (cap. final) Producciones brasileñas Heitor Martinez *Máscaras (2012) - Martín Salles (redoblaje 2017) *Pecados... (2013) - Tadeu Wernek "Van Gogh" (redoblaje 2018) *Amor sin igual (2019-2020) - Bernardo Otros: * Z4 (2018) - José Toledo (Zé Toledo) (Werner Schünemann) * Rebelde Rio! (2011-2012) - Jonas Araripe (Floriano Peixoto) doblaje original 2018 'Videojuegos' [[Matthew Mercer|'Matthew Mercer']] * Knack 2 (2017) - Gundahar * Knack (2013) - Gundahar Otros: *Blood and Truth (2019)- Carson (Colin Salmon) *StarCraft: Remastered (2017) - Voces adicionales *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Voces adicionales *Ratchet & Clank (Videojuego) (2016) - Victor Von Ion *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Amón / Matthew "Matt" Horner *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Kharazim / Nazeebo / Arthas Menethil *Bloodborne (2015) - Provost Willem / Father Gascoigne / Mob B / Voces adicionales *Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection - Voces adicionales *Disney Infinity Edición 2.0 (2014) - Duende Verde (Nolan North) * inFAMOUS: Second Son (2014) - Reggie Rowe (Travis Willingham) * Killzone Shadow Fall (2013) - Anton Saric / Vladko Tyron * God of War: Ascension (2013) - Orkos (Troy Baker) / Hades (Fred Tatasciore) *Beyond: Two Souls (2013) - Cole Freeman (Kadeem Hardison) / Walter (Barry Johnson) *The Last of Us (2013) - Personaje Multijugador / Enemigos / Voces adicionales 'Especiales' *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Presentador (voz) Anime *Yo-Kai Watch (2016/17) - Cantonio / Nihablar / Agujeto *Tales Of Zestiria: The Cross (2019) - Bartlow *Strike the Blood (2019) - Insertos Otros proyectos * Juego de Motores - Narrador 'Dirección de doblajes' *Top Gear America 'Datos extra' *Es conocido por narrar "1000 maneras de morir" (Infinito), "Los 20 videos más divertidos" (TruTV) y "Los '80s" (NatGeo) para Latinoamérica. *Javier alternó personajes con Guillermo Coria en las películas Danny the Dog con Bart y en El Big Bang con Simon Kestral. *Dirige proyectos que incluyen películas y documentales en Civisa Media durante varios años. Hoy está a cargo de talleres de doblaje para videojuegos y Workshops de capacitación. Gómez|Javier Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Gómez|Javier Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 2020